1. The invention relates to new annelated dihydropyridinoacetic acid derivatives, processes for preparing them and pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Dihydroisoquinolines are known from EP-A 37 934. The compounds specified therein are cardiotonically active and have the effects of increasing contractility and influencing blood pressure. They have been proposed for improving blood circulation through the tissues and for improving the oxygen supply to the tissues. These possible uses are based on the vascular activity of the compounds. EP-A 251 194 and EP-A 288 048 describe how carbocyclically and heterocyclically annelated dihydropyridines have a cardioprotective or cerebroprotective activity and constitute an entirely new type of Ca-antagonistic compounds. WO 92/11010 describes the use of such compounds for cerebroprotective agents, for treating chronic inflammatory processes and for inhibiting blood clotting and blood platelet aggregation.